zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarconian Cybertron Invid Gobotron Inbit Regime
thumb|300px|left|AntsCybertron is where I am going to learn about my afterlife as a machine pass on to the Insecticons and Insectibots and the Inbit Empire of Gobotron and Transformers.I will be reborn from ending Mumm-ra and Allah,creator ended by wave motion gun and invading Armada fleet.I am now Queen of Inbit and Invid as Insecticon and Insectibots.I have my magic power and am in evolution process with the robot insects and Cybertron Inbit and Gobot Invid.Invid Invid Regime is the ability in me that insects get along with me as I have predatory insects as fierce ants and to my native ON yellow jacket.And in my religion spiders and pond life insects as Giant water bug and water spider.Now I have built a navy for them from Inbit and made new infantry troopers.Me with one look from transformation not multi appearances evolved into the insect robots evolution and to be selfsufficient and authoratative and from lows of machine to Insectibot and ruler of the Inbit Insectibot Insecticon Invid http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Insecticons and make from alien space practicallity of deep in space designs.Inbit and Invid is something I will find out about on Cybertron and Gobotron.This is a creature that is compatible with Queen Armada.I have built and made judgement in my instincts that there is Invid and Inbit in me and any war on them is war on Zarconia.And they are added to Zarconia and we utilize new robotic insect troopers to make their infantry not so alien and from wher I grew up in Ontario outside GTA in Peel.I have designed and made new troopers and they have new weaponry from my studying.We have the ant trooper and they will fight like ants and for space and air yellow jacket wasp trooper and this one is violent and is suited with bee troopers.But they will transform into robots or Insectibots.More intelligence in them the better fighters and decision makers they are.Their navy is stocked up with space warhips.Use of energy and elements power for Insectibot Inbit Invid.thumb|300px|left|Insecticon examplesInfantry troopers were added and there is no more attack from outer edge of their planet.Rocket pods will hit their targets and pods laser cannons,many Alpha fighters are destroyed by Zarconia Inbit Invid Regime.New fighterbomber troopers and fightercraft trooper.Carrier Inbit attack.I have powerful infantry against whiteman forces.Our fighter is living being and will be Transformer Gobot.Carry and load missiles and laser cannons.Insect world but in robotics.Water pondlife troopers.Hive now is a base and it transforms.Bee people all aligned under new Empire.War is war and enemies are enemies.The Insectibots were invented by me Queen Armada and built by Vector Sigma Quran and in Insectibot Insecticon Inbit Hive.Their purpose is to be a hybrid team of specialists in space military operations.They have insect robot abilities and personalities and attributes.They are innovative and are led by Centauri Prime a Giant Water Bug robot.The Insectibots have their character traits and leadership and rank.They can fight well and combine into a hybrid technology combiner Insectibot.Centauri 1 has a matrix and Gobot matrix of leadership.They are men and made by Zarconia.They have faster and better abilities and acrobatic natural adaptations.Insectibot's systems are very powerful from being superly hybrid and he can destroy enemies and make actions and judgement in emergency situations.He can fire his force field to send a charge and their weaponry modulate from Insectibot's parts like his arm and hand.The Insectibots can carry pods that move to their thinking,Space BETA,Space PARCS but in insect robot modes.thumb|300px|right|AntsAnd Trail Soldier is a builder in architect which is his field,masonry and building.Centauri Prime,1 is stern and a leader,wise inputs info live field account and learns,reads archives and data.Prepares with reports.Tiger Fly is aggressive and a computer expert.thumb|300px|left|BeesSwarm Attack is sharp and preceptive and volatile.He as they are authoratative.Night Creeper does architecture and masonry.He is a battlefield expert aquisition.Their re-adaptation and modulation of warfare and in emergencies is combined into Insectibot when they form up called by Centauri 1.He says in insect robot to form.Transformations in Gobot and Transformer G2,hydraulic pressure electronic sound,form up arms and legs and they are very fast.Electromechanical folding metal clackering as they have modes,stealthy less noise or just form infront confrontation or emergency,disaster. http://residentevil.wikia.com/User_blog:Queen_Armada /Medeival_Resident_evil thumb|300px|left|invid My technology and styles and what I want inside my troopers and systems.I revive Insects into Inbit but with a evolution process trip outer space and interdimensional to meet rulers King and Queen of Insecticons and secrets of Inbit.And what I added into making them have troops and humanoid idea and then transforming. thumb|300px|right|Insectibots These are types of troops I developed Inbit to be more soldiers and space warfare.Soldiers and they have armies and squads and weapons packs of variety and multi role and flak gun.They have bazookas and demo squads.And crew of their warships which have energy weapons and force fields defenses and fusion engines.They can travel lightspeed and warp.Zarconia has found secrets of many technologies.Rankings to high ranks.And bases.Laser guns and energy weapons with magic powers in science.They have magic powers in science.Terminator warfare Red Sector A Ontario.Solar System Red Sector A.Lemuria Red Sector AThis article is about the Cybertron supercomputer and its shell program, the Oracle.Allah Pak Mumm-ra started injustice and a government system of destroying down Islam.Anti-islam whiteman government,de-militarize humiliate,class level,regulations,unimportance.I had to gain military powers and militarization to counter Mumm-ra Anti-islamic,authoratative.Then comeback and start conquering whiteman based timetravel,strengths militarily and war on factions like police.I am throw out these laws on Allah.Gathered a huge force of jinn,spirits as machinesh WWWhttp://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/OverWiki:Combine_OverWiki .They giving age and war veteran were beaten and I viewed on t.v. and cartoons.I am the leader and Queen and flagship.Each attribute,military element for each to counter whiteman Allah Vince John Muckler Mumm-ra and to turn his systems against Allah,based on Anti-islam,white.Then after all battles end of Mumm-ra Allah from being wave motion gun by my fleets on enemy Thundera Atlantis former British planet.I will be reborn as insecticon Cybertronian Inbit Queen transexuals Princess Armada and we merge as Cybertronian Invid Insecticon tranny Queen Combiner Gestalt Heavy Duty Linked Series warrior.Invid Regime and afterlife from Cybertron and Gobotron.Battles continue as Feroz now has changed evolution process to Inbit Insecticons.I am now an Insecticon transexual female and from dying in battle or life.Now in computer graphics changed to Robot insects and to know more about the Inbit in Gobotron and Invid on Cybertron.With Allah gone lost war against me I am in my further afterlife sooner 10 000 AD or 5000 AD.I have self sufficient and am a newly born me.And the Princess Armada that followed Mom.And we merger to form Giant Insecticon Inbit Queen Armada. For Primacron's former assistant, who is Vector Sigma in whacked-out Japanese continuity, see Oracle (G1).Document is associated with Invid Regime and Zarconia.I collected it and like the systems and things. The Ancient, All-Powerful Supercomputer was a Yellow Balloon?Space cruiser has a barrier system and is loaded in Torpedo banks which means photon and pulse and space torpedos.It has powerful heavy duty HEL and has laser cannons turrets.It carries Mobile doll Inbit Insecticon droids.Carry Yellow Jacket wasp mechathumb|300px|left|Killer Beesthumb|300px|right|bees.Yellow jacket high monuverability and out do fighters of enemy.Propulsion wings fluttering in outer space and has verniers.They have their own force field defenses and have systems inside them.They fire annihilation disc and plasma lasers.Robotic legs are very powerful and carry armour peircing claws.They can grab on enemy veritech and sting them.Fierce.Delivered by warships.They the insects are better design and in action are much better than fighters.Carry munitions to deliver and attack.On land and surface of moons or alien worlds is Ant troopers which are mechas.Their jaws are and body is very strong and they have plasma laser cannons and fit on pods to attack,grnd to air or space.Range is long range any range.They can transform to fight as robots like Insecticons or Insectibots.They have hand armaments as wasps do in robot.They have verniers.Jaws are armor peircing.Armor peircing claw.Much better than tanks they are faster and more monuverable and can attack using tunnelling. TheTurnipKingAdded by TheTurnipKingQueen Armada.jpegGalactica Queen.jpginbit cybertron.jpg WWWhttp://www.kent.net/robotech/information/invid.shtml Princess Azalea Khan.JPGAzalea Princess Armada K.jpgQueen Armada modes.JPGInsecticon Queen Armada.JPGWWWhttp://gobots.wikia.com/wiki/Gobots_Wiki WWWhttp://medalofhonor.wikia.com/ WWWhttp://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Autobot_leaders Vector Sigma is an ancient and incredibly powerful multiversal super computer which exists across many (conceivably all, though this is speculative) universes. Collectively these multiversal nodes are networked together as the "Vector Sigma Gestalt".1 WWWhttp://militarypower.wikidot.com/ Vector Sigma is generally shaped like a faceted orb. It frequently acts out the will of Primus, and among its other abilities is the infusing of inanimate Transformer bodies with new life. Activating it requires a special circuit key, and possession of the key brings great power. “ I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was. Cybertron Inbit Queen Armada.JPG WWWhttp://x-files.wikia.com/ —Vector Sigma upon activation, WWWhttp://archives.cbc.ca/war_conflct/"The Key to Vector Sigma, Part ContentsBee planet.jpg showQueen Armada class dreadnaught.JPG thumb|300px|left|Insecticonsthumb|300px|right|Insecticons S Khan.JPG thumb|300px|right|Inbit 1 Known multiversal nodes o 1.1 Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" 2 Fiction o 2.1 The Transformers cartoon o 2.2 Japanese Generation One continuity + 2.2.1 The Transformers cartoon + 2.2.2 The Headmasters cartoon + 2.2.3 Beast Wars Neo cartoon + 2.2.4 Beast Wars Returns o 2.3 Beast Era continuity + 2.3.1 Beast Machines cartoon + 2.3.2 The Wreckers o 2.4 Dreamwave continuity o 2.5 Robots in Disguise o 2.6 Animated o 2.7 Cyber Missions 3 Merchandise 4 References 5 See also 6 External links Known multiversal nodesEdit Known multiversal nodes sectionEdit thumb|300px|left|Inbit basethumb|300px|left|Genesis Mospeada Climber The Caretaker, an independent computer designed by Vector Sigma to aid the Autobot Breakaway was able to uplink to the larger multiversal Vector Sigma Gestalt. It gave a 10 digit numerical designation to each reality where Vector Sigma had a node. (The caretaker also speaks of a "central hub" that the Classics portion of the Marvel Comics continuity was too far away from for Caretaker to function properly.) Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" Edit Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" sectionEdit 141.207.6.661 - A Unicron Trilogy universe2 585.354.3.116 - The Universe universe, potentially also the Generation One cartoon universe3 216.333.8.616 - The (a?) Transtech universe ???.???.?.??? - Dreamwave comic universe ???.???.?.??? - Robots in Disguise cartoon universe FictionEdit Fiction sectionEdit The Transformers cartoonEdit The Transformers cartoon sectionEdit Voice actor: Corey Burton (English) Described as the "mega-computer" which gave all Transformers life, Vector Sigma resides in a spherical chamber deep within the planet Cybertron. In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 In 2007, Optimus Prime used the shell of the emptied Matrix of Leadership to reactivate Vector Sigma, allowing him to communicate with Alpha Trion in order to obtain information on the Plasma Energy Chamber. Alpha Trion indicated that the recent conflict that had erupted around the Chamber had, in fact, been engineered by Vector Sigma as a means of bringing about a new Golden Age of Cybertron. The Rebirth, Part 2 The plan ultimately succeeded when the chamber's energies were released, forcing Earth's sun to go supernova, only for the excess solar energy to be rerouted into Vector Sigma by Spike Witwicky and the Autobots' Nebulan allies, thereby re-energizing the planet. The Rebirth, Part 3 Japanese Generation One continuityEdit Japanese Generation One continuity sectionEdit The Transformers cartoonEdit The Transformers cartoon sectionEdit Voice actor: Toshirō Ishii (Japanese) Inbit fighter is a fighter that is inbit trooper and it can carry out attacks,sorties and has awesome cannons system to tear apart whiteman forces.It is highly monuverable and has retractable mechanical claws for combat.It carries munitions from its carrier to attack and carryout bombardment.Space KM per hour speed.Cruiser they have has barrier system and has HEL's and missiie and torpedo banks.It is heavy cruiser.Changes to modulated mode to attack better,monuverable and modulated weaponry.Mobile dolls invid troopers soldier mecha they need as Roman Empire regime troops they needed to carry out troop tasks vs their enemies.I have upgraded Invid Inbit to having military force and into terminator warfare.Abilities and adaptation for war. Note: The nature and origin of Vector Sigma in Japan was heavily revised in a major retcon in 2007, merging it with several other concepts including Primacron's assistant, the Beast Machines Oracle and Primus. As a consequence, it is now a very different entity than in the English version of the same episodes—or any other continuity for that matter. Haven't we seen this somewhere before? RiddlerjzAdded by Riddlerjz All hail the shiny sparkly cotton candy mass. DerikAdded by Derik thumb|300px|left|Genesis Mospeada Climberthumb|300px|left|Inbit Vector Sigma began life as "the Oracle", an ape-like Primitive robot created by the ancient genius, Primacron. The Oracle possessed the power to bring robotic beings to life, and hence played an important role in Primacron's experiments. Those experiments, however, eventually resulted in the creation of Unicron, who turned on his creator and destroyed the Oracle's body in the course of his attack. The Oracle's essence persevered, however, and, encased within a protective shell, fled to a dead planet at the center of the universe, which he proceeded to transform into a verdant, living world. However, he could sense that in the future, Primacron would go on to create another universal danger in the form of Tornedron, and so summoned the Primitive Transformers of the future back through time to his planet, where he instructed them in how to destroy the threat. Call of the Primitives Note: This time travel was inserted by the previously mentioned retcon and is not alluded to at all in the episode itself. It would seem to exist purely to prevent the Oracle's role in the episode from conflicting with everything else the retcon sets out to do.Radio station Frequency Location Listen Live Format CBLA - CBC Radio One 99.1 FM Toronto Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBCL - CBC Radio One 93.5 FM London Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBCS - CBC Radio One 99.9 FM Sudbury Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBE - CBC Radio One 1550 AM Windsor Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBO - CBC Radio One 91.5 FM Ottawa Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBQT - CBC Radio One 88.3 FM Thunder Bay Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features CBL - CBC Radio 2 94.1 FM Toronto Ogg Vorbis Windows Media 32 Kbps 32 Kbps, 64 Kbps Classical*Hand Glide* Put your hand on the floor with the elbow of that hand in your stomach. You should be able to balance your body on that hand while stabing yourself with the other hand. Keep your feet off the ground by having your heels against the back of your legs. Then, with your free hand, push along the floor until you are going fast. —Tips— It's best to put something on your hand that can slide a long the ground smoothly. Get into the position for this move fast for it to look good. Work on your wrist muscles for this move. *Head Spin* Do a head stand but instead having both of your hands on floor, in front of you. Have one hand on the floor behind you and one infront of you. Then spread your legs as far apart as you can spread them. Then quickly bring them together. As your are bringing your feet together with you hands, push your head around. —Tips— Do not attempt this move with out doing neck strengthing exercises regularlly. If you are just starting, it's best to wear a toque. *TURTLES* Why is it also called a float? Because the 2nd part to this move is moving. Yup, you read right. Once you master being able to balance in this awkward position you must now be able to move around in a circle, idealy you should be able to walk forward and backward as well, using only your hands. Moving in a circle is easier than walking forwards or backwards. In order to move around, you have to shift all your body weight to one arm, so that for about a half second the only thing keeping your face from becoming a bloody mess is one arm. Then you land on the other arm, balancing all weight on that arm, and so on and so forth. While you are on each arm you make a very slight turn, so little by little you begin to move. When you first practise this you should move slowly. As you get better you will move like LIGHTNING speed and that's when you really impress an audience. *Six Step* <="" a=""> Ok this is the backbone of breakdancing. THis looks like the person doing it is dancing in a circle on the floor with all four limbs. You start off in a push-up position (dosen't have to start this way it's just easy to describe it from here) and you lift your right arm.(step 1) Place your left foot through where your right arm used to be. (step 2) Now bring your right leg forward and put your right foot into your left leg's joint. (where your leg bends at, like your armpit)(3) Now, quickly kick your left leg high in the air and put it down in front of you for a spilt second, then slide it under your butt so you are sitting on your bent leg. At the same time (step 4) swing your right leg in a wide circle and wrap it around your left leg at the same time putting your right hand down and raising your left hand up to allow for the legs to pass through, so that now your left foot is flat on the floor knee facing up and your right foot is sideways on the floor , the flat part of it facing behind you. Steps 3 and 4 can be changed around in how you link them, but either way they must be done quickley. (Step 5)Now put your LEFT foot back into a push-up position, (step 6) and THEN your right leg. Do steps 5 and 6 in a clear manner. Don't do these steps too quickly. You should be back into a push-up position, just repeat the steps now. (It's really hard to describe this in text but I'll try to add some visual aids later) Eventually you must learn to link powermoves like windmills and flares into your six-step, and to "tech" the six step, which means adding extra moves or things like spinning on your knees or quickly moving in a counter-clockwise direction then moving back into a clock-wise direction. Things like that. *Back Spin* This move is very simple. After doing the windmill two or three times to get momentum do this. At the point in the superman windmill where your on your back and both your feet are about two feet off the ground curl into a ball. You should have your knees against your chest holding them tightly so that you spin faster. —Tips— This move is best as a finishing move. In this move you could spin anywhere, so you need lots of room. *TicTac (russian kicks)* Crouch down with your hands on the floor behind your feet wich are also on the floor. Then kick your left foot up while leaning back more on your hands. After kicking up put your foot back on the floor. With the momentum of your foot being on the floor again push with your hands so that your are still crouched down but your hands are off the ground. Then lean back again so that your hands are on the floor agian. Then kick up with your other foot. Then lean back on your hands and kick with both legs so that both legs are in the air and you are only leaning on your hands. —Tips— This move only looks good if you master it The higher you kick the better!!! Make sure you lean back on your hands and bring your leg(s) up so that they are almost hitting your shoulders. *FLARE* <="" a=""> This is a move from gymnastics, (as are most break moves) from the pommel horse. I put some animated GIFS right here to help you to see what it involves. It's not easy. This involves kicking your feet up in a giant V in front of you, then bringing them around you without them touching the ground. THis is another move that's very hard to describe but you will want to check out the pictures to get an idea. There is also mini-flares which is a flare from a six-step and back into a six step. It's easier to do than a full flare from a standing position but people seem to get more impressed by the miniflare for some reason. *WINDMILL* <="" a=""> What I did to learn the proper technique for my windmill was look at tapes for hours until I knew exactly what each part of me had to do. I used to have that problem with scraping my legs too, until I figured out how to get around it. I looked at a lot of texts as well. step 1) Get into the position where you are on your back and spread your legs and make sure your but isn't touching the ground. step 2)If you are going clockwise throw your right leg over to your left(this leg should be straight the whole time when you perfect it, but it doesn't have to be.) This should give you enough momentum to get you onto your side. step 3) once on your side, stab your right elbow into your your hip. (the same as when you are doing a turtle.) Once you stab the elbow, your right leg should be able to stay stationary in the air. while your left leg is still on the ground. You should be able to freeze like this. step 4) Once in that position kick your left leg into the air (Your left leg should be slightly bent.Trust me) (your right leg should still be in the air as well) Your right elbow should be supporting your weight in the air. (you should be able to freeze in this position too) step 5) Once you have all that done you have the final step. This is where a lot of people say the hit there legs on the ground. I will just recap the position you should be in now. You should be in a type of turtle position except only your right elbow is supporting you. Your left arm should be out at your side with your elbow in the air. your elbow should form about a 90 degree angle. Remember this arm is more just for balance purposes. Both your legs should be pointed out behind you in a v-shape. The key is though that your right leg is straight, and your left leg is bent upwards so that your foot is facing up. The left leg is the key to not hitting your legs on the ground. Once you are in this position. (you should be able to do it with ease if you can do turtles.) You then extend your bent left leg upwards, and you naturally allow yourself to fall onto your right shoulder. your body should be in a position similar to this. /0 The circle is your head the two lines are your legs. Once you get into this position you very simply roll into your beginning position on to your back. This should eliminate the problem of hitting your leg on the ground. When you can put all these steps togeather quickly you can then stor stabbing your elbow and instead just push your hands into the ground to give yourself enough momentum to get into the air. This description may sound different from other descriptions but when I look at videos in slow motion and then at my instructions. They seem to be the same. A lot of instructions tell you to keep your legs straight the whole time. I used to try to do that. FInally I got to the point where I could do that. But I keep pulling muscles in my back when I turn over and I hit my legs into the ground. The key to it, I think is the bent left leg. That is what spreads your legs enough so your legs can easily go back into the starting position without hitting your legs onto the ground. thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Inbit 1990 The trick to a 90 is your form going into it. You may first get the feel to it, by standing on your hands and winding your legs in a circular motion. build your shoulder stength. Doing a 90's As you place your first arm down, swing the opposite leg of the arm you just used. Swing that leg up in a circular motion and open both legs wide on one arm. The second you have both legs open on one arm. Slightly shift your weight onto your other arm. The minute your on both hands try to focus your energy on winding your legs shut. At the same time lifting up your first arm and balancing yourself on your spinning arm. On your hand, spin on the lower part on your hand opposite you thumb. Also look down at your hands as your spinning. I'm working on putting together a Orko tape. I've got some amazing footage I know all Bboys will surely enjoy. As far as I know I hold the record for most 90's, and I've got the footage to prove it. I hope the info will help you.thumb|300px|right|Inbit http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Insignia If you really want to see how a 1990 looks just take your time and look at the animation at the bottome. Warning: It will take a while but its worth it!!! http://marvel.com/universe/User_talk:QueenArmada CBC Radio 3 - Toronto MP3 56 Kbps, 128 Kbps Canadian Indie Music CBEF - La Première Chaîne 103.1 FM Windsor Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CBOF - La Première Chaîne 90.7 FM Ottawa Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CBON - La Première Chaîne 98.1 FM Sudbury Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CJBC - La Première Chaîne 860 AM Toronto Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CFBW - Bluewater Radio 91.3 FM Hanover Ogg Vorbis 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CFCA - 105.3 Kool FM 105.3 FM Kitchener Flash Player WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFCO - Country 92.9 92.9 FM Chatham-Kent MP3 64 Kbps Country CFFF - Trent Radio 92.7 FM Peterborough Ogg Vorbis MP3 32 Kbps, 96 Kbps 36 Kbps, 90 Kbps Trent University CFFX - 104.3 Lite FM 104.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Adult contemporary CFGO - Team 1200 1200 AM Ottawa Flash Player WebPlayer Sports CFGX - 99.9 The Fox 99.9 FM Sarnia Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CFHK - 1031 Fresh FM 103.1 FM London Flash Player WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFJB - Rock 95 95.7 FM Barrie Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock/Classic Rock CFJR - 104.9 JR FM 104.9 FM Brockville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CFLG - Variety 104.5 104.5 FM Cornwall Flash Player WebPlayer Adult Contemporary CFLY - 98.3 Fly FM 98.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFMJ - AM640 640 AM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Sports CFMK - FM96 96.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Classic Rock CFMU 93.3 FM Hamilton MP3 64 Kbps Variey - McMaster University CFMX - Classical 96.3 96.3 FM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer Classical CFNY - 102.1 The Edge 102.1 FM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer Active Rock CFOS 560 AM Owen Sound Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Oldies CFPL FM - FM96 95.9 FM London Flash Player WebPlayer Active Rock CFPL AM - AM980 980 AM London Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Sports CFPS - 98 The Beach 97.9 FM Port Elgin Flash Player WebPlayer Adult Contemporary CFRA 580 AM Ottawa Flash Player WebPlayer News/talk CFRB 1010 AM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk CFRC 101.9 FM Kingston MP3 128 Kbps Queen's University Radio CFRH 88.1 FM Penetanguishene Windows Media 32 Kbps Community radio CFRL-cc 98.7 FM London Windows Media 64 Kbps Pop/Rock/Country CFRM - 100.7 The Island 100.7 FM Little Current MP3 160 Kbps Country CFRU 93.3 FM Guelph MP3 128 Kbps University of Guelph CFTR - 680News 680 AM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps News CFXJ - Flow 93.5 93.5 FM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer RnB/Hip Hop CHAM - Talk 820 820 AM Hamilton FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Talk CHAS - EZRock 100.5 FM Sault Ste. Marie Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CHAY - FM93 93.1 FM Barrie Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary/Oldies CHCD - CD98.9 98.9 FM Simcoe Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CHCQ - Cool 100 100.1 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country CHES - Erin Radio 101.5 FM Erin MP3 24 Kbps Community radio CHEZ 106.1 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Classic Rock CHFI 98.1 FM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CHGB - 97.7 The Beach 97.7 FM Wasaga Beach Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary CHHA - Voces Latinas 1610 AM Toronto Windows Media 22 Kbps Multilingual CHIM 102.3 FM Timmins MP3 128 Kbps Contemporary Christian CHJX - 105.9 Grace FM 105.9 FM London Ogg Vorbis Ogg Vorbis PopUpPlayer 32 Kbps Contemporary Christian CHKS - K106.3 106.3 FM Sarnia Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock CHKT AM - Fairchild Radio 1430 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Chinese/Multilingual CHKT FM - Fairchild Radio 88.9 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Chinese/Multilingual CHML 900 AM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies CHMY - 96.1 myFM 96.1 FM Renfrew Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CHNO - Big Daddy 103.9 103.9 FM Sudbury Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits CHOK 1070 AM Sarnia Windows Media 20 Kbps News/Information/Country CHOP - 102.1 The Edge 102.7 FM Newmarket Flash Player StreamTheWorld Pickering College CHOQ - 105.1 Choq-FM 105.1 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Community Radio (French) CHRE - 105.7 EZ Rock 105.7 FM St Catharines FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary CHRI 99.1 FM Ottawa MP3 192 Kbps Christian CHRW 94.9 FM London MP3 128 Kbps University of Western Ontario CHRY 105.5 FM Toronto MP3 128 Kbps Variety - York University CHSC - Radio Uno 1220 FM St. Catharines Windows Media StreamAudio Italian programming CHST - 102.3 Bob FM 102.3 FM London Flash Player Flash Player Adult Hits CHTO - Hellenic Radio 1690 AM Toronto aacplus 24 Kbps Greek CHTZ - HTZ-fm 97.7 FM St Catharines Flash Player FlashPlayer Rock CHUC - 107.9 The Breeze 107.9 FM Cobourg MP3 64 Kbps Classic Hits CHUM FM 104.5 FM Toronto FlashPlayer WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CHUM AM 1050 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies CHUO 89.1 FM Ottawa Real Audio 192 Kbps University of Ottawa CHUR - EZRock 100.5 FM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CHVR - Star 96 96.7 FM Pembroke FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Country CHWC - 104.9 The Beach 104.9 FM Goderich Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary CHWO - AM740 740 AM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Nostalgia CHYC 98.9 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary (French) CHYM 96.7 FM Kitchener Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CHYR - Mix 96.7 96.7 FM Leamington MP3 64 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary CIAO 530 AM Brampton Windows Media 20 Kbps Multilingual CIBU - 94.5 The Bull 94.5 FM Wingham MP3 48 Kbps Rock CICS - Kicks 91.7 91.7 FM Sudbury Windows Media 32 Kbps Country CICX - KICX 106 105.9 FM Orillia Windows Media 32 Kbps Country CICZ - 104.1 The Dock 104.1 FM Midland Windows Media 32 Kbps Classic Rock CIDC - Z103.5 103.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Top 40 CIDR - 93.9 The River 93.9 FM Windsor MP3 MP3 Flash Player 64 Kbps Adult Alternative CIGL - Mix 97 97.1 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary CIGM 790 AM Sudbury Windows Media 32 Kbps News/Sports/Country CIHR - 104.7 Heart FM 104.7 FM Woodstock Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CIHT - Hot 89.9 89.9 FM Ottawa Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 CIKR - K-Rock 105.7 105.7 FM Kingston Windows Media 64 Kbps Rock CILQ - Q107 107.1 FM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock CILU - LU Radio 102.7 FM Thunder Bay mp3 16 Kbps, 64 Kbps 128 Kbps Lakehead University CILV - Live 88.5 FM 88.5 FM Ottawa Flash Player StreamTheWorld Modern Rock CIMJ - Magic 106.1 106.1 FM Guelph Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary CIMX - 89X 88.7 FM Windsor Windows Media 64 Kbps Modern Rock CIMY - 104.9 myFM 104.9 FM Pembroke Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CING - Country 95.3 95.3 FM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country CIOI - C101.5 101.5 FM Hamilton Windows Media 48 Kbps Variety - Mohawk College CIQB - B-101 101.1 FM Barrie Flash http://www.aboutus.org/International-Technology-Exchange.com Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CIQM - Q97.5 97.5 FM London Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary CIRR - 103.9 Proud FM 103.9 FM Toronto Windows Media 48 Kbps LGBT community radio CIRV - 101.1 Xfm 88.9 FM Toronto Real Audio 16 Kbps Ethnic CISS - Kiss FM 105.3 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary CIUT 89.5 FM Toronto MP3 112 Kbps Variety - University of Toronto CIWS - WhiStle Radio 102.7 FM Whitchurch Windows Media 33 Kbps Community Radio CIWV - Wave 94.7 94.7 FM Hamilton Windows Media 32 Kbps Smooth Jazz CIWW - Oldies 1310 1310 AM Ottawa Windows Media 20 Kbps Oldies CIXK - The Mix 106.5 FM Owen Sound Real Audio 16 Kbps Adult Contemporary CIXL - Giant FM 91.7 FM Welland Windows Media 40 Kbps Classic Rock CIXX - 106.9 The X 106.9 FM London Windows Media 32 Kbps Urban Contemporary CIYN - The Coast FM 95.5 FM Kincardine Flash Player Flash Player Classic Hits CJAM 91.5 FM Windsor MP3 24 Kbps, 128 Kbps University of Windsor CJAQ - Kiss 92.5 92.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps Top 40 CJBK - News Talk 1290 1290 AM London Flash Player FlashPlayer News/Talk/Sports CJBQ - 800am 800 AM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country CJBX - BX93 93.7 FM London FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Country CJCS 1240 AM Stratford Real Audio 20.7 Kbps Oldies CJCL - The FAN 590 590 AM Toronto Windows Media 20 Kbps Sports CJDV - 107.5 Dave FM 107.5 FM Cambridge Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits CJET - 92.3 Jack FM 92.3 FM Smith Falls Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Hits CJEZ - EZ Rock 97.3 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary CJFH - HopeFM 94.3 FM Woodstock MP3 128 Kbps Christian CJFL 104.7 FM Iroquois Falls FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Community Radio CJJM - JOCO 99.3 99.3 FM Espanola Windows Media 24 Kbps, 64 Kbps Classic Hits CJKL 101.5 FM Kirkland Lake MP3 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CJKX - KX96 95.9 FM Ajax Windows Media 32 Kbps Country CJLF - Life 100.3 100.3 FM Barrie MP3 128 Kbps Contemporary Christian CJLL 97.9 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Ethnic/Multilingual CJLX - 91x 91.3 FM Belleville Windows Media 128 Kbps Alternative - Loyalist College CJMI - 105.7 myFM 105.7 FM Strathroy Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult contemporary CJMJ - Majic 100 100.3 FM Ottawa Windows Media Real audio 32 KbpsShark autobot.JPG 20.7 Kbps Adult Contemporary CJMR - Voice of the City 1320 AM Mississauga Ogg Vorbis Ogg Vorbis PopUpPlayerZarco Invid Regime.jpg 32 Kbps Ethnic/Multilingual CJMX - EZRock 105.3 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CJOA 95.1 FM Thunder Bay MP3 96 Kbps Christian Contemporary CJOJ 95.5 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Hits CJOY 1460 AM Guelph Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies CJPT - 103.7 Bob FM 103.7 FM Brockville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits CJQM - Q104 104.3 FM Sault Ste.Marie Windows Media 40 Kbps Country CJQQ - Q92 92.1 FM Timmins Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock CJRQ - Q92 92.7 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock CJRT - Jazz FM91 91.1 FM Toronto MP3 24 Kbps Jazz CJSD - Rock 94 94.3 FM Thunder Bay Windows Media 20 Kbps Rock CJSP - Country 92.7 92.7 FM Leamington MP3 64 Kbps Country CJSS - Rock 101.9 101.9 FM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock CJTK - K95.5 95.5 FM Sudbury Windows Media 33 Kbps Christian Contemporary CJTN - Rock 107 107.1 FM Quinte West Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock CJTT 104.5 FM New Liskeard MP3 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CJTW - 94.3 Faith FM 94.3 FM Waterloo Windows Media 48 Kbps Contemporary Christian CJUK - Majic 99.9 99.9 FM Thunder Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CJUL 1220 AM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Talk/Oldies CJWL - 98.5 The Jewel 98.5 FM Ottawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Soft Adult Contemporary CJXY - Y108 107.9 FM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Active Rock CJYE - Joy 1250 1250 AM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Christian music/talk CKAT 600 AM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps News/Sports/Country CKBT - 91.5 The Beat 91.5 FM Kitchener Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 CKBY - Y101 101.1 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Country CKCB - The Peak 95.1 FM Collingwood Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CKCU 93.1 FM Ottawa Real Audio 20.7 Kbps Variety - Carleton University CKDJ 107.9 FM Nepean Windows Media 32 Kbps Modern Rock - Algonquin College CKDK - 103.9 The Hawk 103.9 FM London Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies/Classic Hits CKDO 1350 AM Oshawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies Insectibot carrier.JPG CKDR 92.7 FM Dryden Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CKDX - 88.5 The Jewel 88.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies/Nostalgia CKFM - Virgin Radio 999 99.9 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Hot AC CKFX - 102FM The Fox 101.9 FM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock CKGB - EZRock 99.3 FM Timmins Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary CKGE - 94.9 The Rock 94.9 FM Oshawa Windows Media 31 Kbps Active Rock CKGL 570 AM Kitchener Windows Media 20 Kbps News/Talk CKGW - UCB 89.3 FM 89.3 FM Chatham Windows Media JetcastPlayer Christian CKHK - 107.7 The Jewel 107.7 FM Hawkesbury Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Standards CKJJ - UCB 102.3 FM 102.3 FM Brockville Windows Media JetcastPlayer 64 Kbps Christian CKKK - KAOS 90.5 90.5 FM Peterborough Windows Media 33 Kbps Christian Rock CKKL - 93.9 Bob FM 93.9 FM Ottawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Hits CKKW - Oldies 1090 1090 AM Waterloo Flash Player MP3 Flash PlayerSherryl Khan.jpg 64 Kbps OldiesGobotron Inbit mobile doll droid.JPGInbit Regime powerarmor.jpg CKLC - 98.9 The Drive 98.9 FM Kingston StreamTheWorld StreamTheWorld Classic Alternative CKLH - K-lite 102.9 FM Hamilton Flash Player FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary CKLN 88.1 FM Toronto MP3 24 Kbps, 80 Kbps Variety - Ryerson University CKLY - 91.9 Bob FM 91.9 FM Lindsay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits CKLW 800 AM Windsor Flash Player MP3 Flash PlayerInvid regime cruiser.jpg 64 Kbps News/Talk CKMB - 1075 KOOL FM 107.5 FM Barrie Windows Media 32 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary CKMS 100.3 FM Waterloo MP3 40 Kbps, 112 Kbps Variety - University of Waterloo CKNX AM 920 AM Wingham MP3 48 Kbps Country CKNX - 101.7 The One 101.7 FM Wingham Windows Media 48 Kbps Adult Contemporary CKOC 1150 AM Hamilton Flash Player FlashPlayer Oldies CKON 97.3 FM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Community Radio CKPC AM 1380 AM Brantford Windows Media 20 Kbps Oldies CKPC FM - FM 92.1 92.1 FM Brantford Windows Media 20 Kbps Adult Contemporary CKPR 580 AM Thunder Bay Windows Media 20 Kbps Full Service CKPT - Energy 99.3 99.3 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary CKQB - Virgin Radio 106.9 106.9 FM Ottawa Flash Player FlashPlayer Rock CKQM - Country 105 105.1 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country CKQT - 94.9 The Rock 94.9 FM Oshawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock CKQV - Q104 103.3 FM Vermilion Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 CKRG 89.9 FM Toronto MP3 80 Kbps Glendon Collegespace destroyer.JPG CKRU - 980 KRUZ 980 AM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies CKSG - Star 93.3 93.3 FM Cobourg MP3 64 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary CKSL - AM1410 1410 AM London FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Adult Standards CKSY 94.3 FM Chatham MP3 WebPlayer Adult Contemporary CKTB 610 AM St Catharines Flash Player FlashPlayer News/Talk CKTG - The Giant 105.3 FM Thunder Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock CKTR - Blue Sky Radio 104.9 FM North Bay MP3 32 Kbps Tourist radio CKUE - The Rock 95.1 FM Chatham Windows Media WebPlayer Rock CKVI - 91.9 The Cave 91.9 FM Kingston Real Audio 16 Kbps Community radio CKWE - Mohawk Nation R. 105.9 FM Tyendinaga Real Audio 16 Kbps First Nations community radio CKWF - The Wolf 101.5 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Rock CKWR 98.5 FM Waterloo Flash Player Flash Player Soft hits and speciality programs CKWW 580 AM Windsor Flash Player MP3 Flash PlayerRangerbot.JPG 64 Kbps Oldies CKXC - Kix 93.5 93.5 FM Kingston Windows Media 64 Kbps Country CKYC - Country 93 93.7 FM Owen Sound Flash Player Flash Player Country CKYM - 88.7 myFM 88.7 FM Napanee Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CRNC 90.1 FM Welland MP3 128 Kbps Alternative - Niagara CollegeRed Sector A ON.gif http://zarco.wikispot.org/People In time, the Quintessons immigrated to the Oracle's green planet, and the aliens were able to take control of him, transforming him into the mega-computer Vector Sigma and obtaining the shell that had held his essence, which went on to become the Matrix of Leadership. Using the power of the Key to Vector Sigma, the Quintessons transformed the Oracle's green planet into the metallic Cybertron, and used his shackled life-giving powers to create their own race of robotic slaves, which eventually became the Transformers.4 In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. thumb|300px|left|New Denver thumb|300px|right|New Denverthumb|300px|right Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 The Headmasters cartoonEdit The Headmasters cartoon sectionEdit Who knew that the Japanese Vector Sigma was made from Metroid Guts?Younice Princess Armada.jpg TheTurnipKingAdded by TheTurnipKing1. Al-FatihahPrincess Armada Inbit Cybertron Gobotron.JPG 2. Al-Baqarah 3. 'Ali `Imran 4. An-Nisa' 5. Al-Ma'idah 6. Al-'An`am 7. Al-'A`raf 8. Al-'Anfal 9. At-Tawbah 10. Yunus 11. Hud 12. Yusuf 13. Ar-Ra`d 14. 'Ibrahim 15. Al-Hijr 16. An-Nahl 17. Al-'Isra' 18. Al-Kahf 19. Maryam 20. Taha 21. Al-'Anbya' 22. Al-Haj 23. Al-Mu'minun 24. An-Nur 25. Al-Furqan 26. Ash-Shu`ara' 27. An-Naml 28. Al-Qasas 29. Al-`Ankabut 30. Ar-Rum 31. Luqman 32. As-Sajdah 33. Al-'Ahzab 34. Saba' 35. Fatir 36. Ya-Sin 37. As-Saffat 38. Sad 39. Az-Zumar 40. Ghafir 41. Fussilat 42. Ash-Shuraa 43. Az-Zukhruf 44. Ad-Dukhan 45. Al-Jathiyah 46. Al-'Ahqaf 47. Muhammad 48. Al-Fath 49. Al-Hujurat 50. Qaf 51. Adh-Dhariyat 52. At-Tur 53. An-Najm 54. Al-Qamar 55. Ar-Rahman 56. Al-Waqi`ah 57. Al-Hadid 58. Al-Mujadila 59. Al-Hashr 60. Al-Mumtahanah 61. As-Saf 62. Al-Jumu`ah 63. Al-Munafiqun 64. At-Taghabun 65. At-Talaq 66. At-Tahrim 67. Al-Mulk 68. Al-Qalam 69. Al-Haqqah 70. Al-Ma`arij 71. Nuh 72. Al-Jinn 73. Al-Muzzammil 74. Al-Muddaththir 75. Al-Qiyamah 76. Al-'Insan 77. Al-MursalatBLACK NEBULA EMPIRE Mother Planet Dezarium (Dezariam) Dezarium is a mechanised skeleton of a planet. At its core is a huge crystaline city. Scaldart disguises the planet as Earth in an attempt to trick the Star Force into surrendering. The planet is protected by a defense fleet whose flagship is the Beta Cannon-wielding Grodaze. About the Ombudsman http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada The CBC belongs to the people of Canada. As the public broadcaster, the CBC plays a unique role in Canadian journalism. At the CBC information is a public service. The Ombudsman is here to ensure CBC upholds its standards and practices to provide you with information programming of the highest quality. http://discoverychannel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada We recognize your right to accuracy, fairness and integrity in CBC's journalism. And we recognize your right to hold CBC accountable for the quality of its information programming. More... A Commitment to Excellence To help meet this commitment to excellence - and to help you the citizen exercise your rights - the CBC established the Office of the Ombudsman as an independent institution within the Corporation. The Ombudsman has a mandate to represent listeners, viewers and readers within the CBC, a mandate to address your concerns about the quality of CBC journalism. Using this Website If you have a complaint about information programming, contact us. More information is available here about the role and responsibilities of the Ombudsman. You can also access reports made on complaints to the CBC, and read the Ombudsman's annual reports and CBC responses. Journalistic Standards and Practices CBC's Journalistic Standards and Practices are its journalistic values. They provide the policy framework within which CBC journalism seeks to meet expectations and obligations. The Ombudsman's task is to determine whether a program or report has complied with these standards and practices. 78. An-Naba' 79. An-Nazi`at 80. `Abasa 81. At-Takwir 82. Al-'Infitar 83. Al-Mutaffifin 84. Al-'Inshiqaq 85. Al-Buruj 86. At-Tariq 87. Al-'A`la 88. Al-Ghashiyah 89. Al-Fajr 90. Al-Balad 91. Ash-Shams 92. Al-Layl 93. Ad-Duhaa 94. Ash-Sharh 95. At-Tin 96. Al-`Alaq 97. Al-Qadr 98. Al-Bayyinah 99. Az-Zalzalah 100. Al-`Adiyat 101. Al-Qari`ah 102. At-Takathur 103. Al-`Asr 104. Al-Humazah 105. Al-Fil 106. Quraysh 107. Al-Ma`un 108. Al-Kawthar 109. Al-Kafirun 110. An-Nasr 111. Al-Masad 112. Al-'Ikhlas 113. Al-Falaq 114. An-Nas When Optimus Prime drained the energies of the Matrix to cure the Hate Plague, the release of that energy caused Vector Sigma to destabilize, threatening Cybertron with destruction. The Decepticons—their forces bolstered with the recent addition of Headmaster warriors from the planet Master—sought to take advantage of the chaos that ensued, seeking to gain control of the unstable computer, thereby bringing Cybertron under their dominion again. Four Warriors Come Out Of The Sky Its a glowing ball of light! Steve-oAdded by Steve-oScaldart is the leader of the Black Nebulans, and perhaps for that reason he has red eyes instead of blue. Actually, most of what we see of him is a mask made to look like Earthers... part of his plan of deception.Report an Error: Problems with the Website General Resources Maps & Geography • Timelines Quotations e-Books e-Journals Additional Resources Lessons of History • Lessons of War Media & Images Wargaming Characteristics of War • Levels of War • Total War • Irregular War • American Way of War Strategy • Op Art • Tactics Principles of War • Theory of War RMA • 4th Gen Warfare Politics of War • Leadership • Protest in War • Diplomacy Irregular War • US Frontier Wars • Philipine War • Vietnam • Gulf War II • Afghanistan Technology & War Weapon Technology Weapons • Gunpowder • Bullets & Cartridges • Small Arms • Automatic Weapons • Other Infantry Weapons • Artillery • Naval Guns • Tanks • Anti-Tank Weapons • Land Mines • Chemical Warfare Logistics • Logistics in WW II Intelligence Deception & Psy War Defense of the Homeland • Fortifications • Maginot Line • Coastal Defenses • Air Defense Law of War • Land Warfare Sea Warfare • Naval Weapons Air Warfare • Aerial Weapons Ship Types Amphib Warfare • Landing Craft Merchant Ships Return to Top Antiquity Middle Ages • Renaissance • 17th Century War • 18th Century War American Revolution • At Sea Quasi-War With France Barbary Wars French Revolution Napoleonic Wars • BatFeroza Princess Armada.JPG Princess Inbit Armada.JPGFiroz Princess Armada.jpg I in my afterlife in Cybertron and Gobotron found a creature I was interested in the Inbit Invid.And from records and info on the Invid and Inbit and insectibots and insecticons.And when I died after finished from machine reborn in the robotic insect Inbit as their ruler in another Evolution process change and new hybrid Queen Armada born.They time travel from the future when we are in trouble and Super 8.The whole story in after machine mammals to Insects new Feroz K.And we combiner.How much insects for war is in me and their is alot for me to commit Sherryl to them.New insect troopers and they are armed with rocket pods and attatchments.Many will transform into robots and Insectibots.More complicated and can fight way better and I made a navy suited for Inbit.Enemy whiteman.My diamonds as weapons beam.Warships battles improvement in naval areas attack them and destroy these whiteman forces.Leaders like Sherryl.thumb|300px|left|Last Assualt Reflesthumb|300px|left|Last Assault Reflesthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left|Last Assaultthumb|300px|left|Assault on Inbit Hivethumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|Last Assaultthumb|300px|right|Last Assaultthumb|300px|right Edit or Bookmark this page (last edited 2011-07-04 22:55:25) Except where otherwise noted, this content is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution License. See Copyrights. Creative Commons License donate This is a Wiki Spot wiki. Wiki Spot is a 501©3 non-profit organization that helps communiti http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html